pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Parent Trap
''The Parent Trap ''is a 1961 American live-action Technicolor film produced by Walt Disney Productions. It stars Hayley Mills (in a dual role), Maureen O'Hara and Brian Keith in a story about teenage twins on a quest to reunite their divorced parents. The screenplay by the film's director David Swift was based upon the 1949 book Lottie and Lisa ''(German: ''Das Doppelte Lottchen) by Erich Kastner. The Parent Trap ''was nominated for two Academy Awards, was broadcasted on television, saw three television sequels, was remade in 1998 with Lindsay Lohan, and has been released on digital stereo LaserDisc format in 1986 as well as VHS and DVD in 2002. The original film was Mills' second of six films for Disney. The film's title song was performed by Tommy Sands and Annette Funicello (who later starred in the Christmas musical, ''Babes in Toyland). Plot Identical twins Sharon McKendrick and Susan Evers meet at Miss Inch's Summer Camp for Girls, unaware that they are sisters. Their identical appearance initially creates rivalry, and they pull pranks on each other, culminating in the camp dance being ruined because of their fighting. As punishment, Miss Inch decided that they must live together in the isolated "Serendipity" cabin (and eat together at an "Isolation Table") for the remainder of the camp season. After discovering that they both come from single-parented homes, they soon realize that they are twin sisters and that their parents, Mitchell "Mitch" Evers and Margaret "Maggie" McKendrick, divorced shortly after their birth, with each parent having custody of one of them. The twins, each eager to meet the parent she never knew, decided to switch places. Susan gives Sharon a matching haircut and teaches her how to bite her nails, and they also take a crash-course getting to know each other's personalities and character traits so as to fool the parents. While Susan is in Boston at their grandparents' house pretending to be Sharon, Sharon goes to California to their father's house, pretending to be Susan. Sharon learns that their father is engaged to a child-hating gold digger named Vicky Robinson. Sharon calls Susan to tell her that their father is planning to marry Vicky, who is beautiful and dangerous, and that she must being their mother to California immediately. Susan eventually reveals to their mother and grandparents the truth about their switching places. They are extremely happy to see Susan again, and Maggie and Susan fly to California. After Mitch and Maggie are reunited, they argue and the twins make their surprise appearance together. Mitch is extremely happy to see Sharon again, and after he tells Vicky the truth about the twins, she is shocked and furious - especially after learning that Maggie plans to spend the night at his house. The girls recreate their parents' first date at the Italian restaurant Martinelli's with a gypsy violinist. The former spouses are gradually drawn together, but had another fight about why they divorced in the first place, with Maggie telling Mitch that she and Sharon are leaving in the morning, and that she wishes him the best of everything with Vicky. Susan and Sharon tried to find a way to delay their return to Boston, so the twins dressed and talked alike so their parents are unable to tell them apart. They will reveal who is who only after returning from the annual family camping trip. Mitch and Maggie reluctantly agreed. Vicky is furious, so Maggie tricked her into taking her place and letting her know it would give her a chance to get to know the twins better. Mitch is an outdoorsman, but Vicky is not, and she is not used to climbing mountains and being in the forest, so the twins decided to play tricks on her. Vicky spends her time swatting mosquitoes after unknowingly using sugared water instead of mosquito repellent. She is also awakened by two bear cubs licking honey, placed by the twins, off her feet. Exasperated, Vicky finally has a shouting tantrum, destroying everything in her path. The tantrum culminates in Vicky angrily slapping Susan, leaving Mitch with a whole new-found view of her. When Vicky escapes back to the city in a great huff, Mitch seems none too worried to be rid of her. Back at the house, the twins apologised for what they did to poor Vicky, and are forgiven. Maggie made dinner, and Mitch talked about what their life was like when they are married. They realized that they still love each other, and do not want to grow into a couple of old and lonely people. They shared a kiss, and decided to remarry. Quotes "Oh, Dad! You've just got to be kidding! You can't marry her. She's just a child." "She's not a child, she's a woman. Will you please stop referring to raise a child?" "It's all relative, Dad. Don't you see? Compared to her, you're an old man." "I am not an old man!" "You are too! It's absolutely revolting!" "What revolting?" "It's the most revolting thing I've ever heard of! A man - " "I'm not gonna discuss this with you if you don't stop shouting." "But, Dad. You're just a - " "Just stop it!"